storynotesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cam Art
Cosmic Flora (a gorgeous piece) *Jack's Jungle (a wild jungle, a riot of colors, and it feels like you could stare into it for hours and see new things, lurking things, a chaotic burst of color will reveal itself to be intricate flowers climbing up the side of a tree, or there will be eyes staring from the shadows - but it doesn't feel dangerous, just intense, not tame, but exulting in riotous energy) *The background is in these amazingly subtle shades of different colors of white, and if you look really closely you can just make out, get the impression, that the background is outside somewhere, and spaced out across the background are trees, full and heavy like cherry blossom trees. In the center of the picture, standing with his head lifted up towards the sky, eyes closed, is a figure dressed in faded colors, hard to identify clothing, but pants and a long sleeve shirt. The face is so ordinary and bland you almost forget its there. And all around the figure are these beautiful drifting falling cherry blossoms, blanketed softly across the white background ground, drifting lazily downward, with a real sense of them swirling on the breeze. But there's a perfect circle around the figure where no blossoms have fallen, and there's none on him, like there's an invisible barrier around him. This dual impression of serenity and loneliness *The canvas on this one is very interesting. It's tacked up inside a perfectly shaped frame, but the canvas itself is not fitted to it, and it's not a perfect shape. It looks like someone ripped the canvas out of another frame, left chunks of a corner behind, a jagged tear down one side, etc. The subject in the canvas is something like an artist's studio, wood tables, chunks of stone and carving tools littered around, and the focus of the piece is the only stone carving with any definition. The carving is a young man, full size to the floor, and from the waist area and up it's more or less properly carved into the shape of a man, but the lower half is still unformed, hasn't been carved yet, just rough unfinished stone. The upper half isn't by any means polished or well done. In fact, there's a feeling about it that an amateur is the one carving it to begin with, and all of the edges are rough, haven't been smoothed down, the fine areas like fingers and wrists, the features, are thick, still works in progress. And the statue is holding the carving tools, like he's the one carving himself into being. His attention is focused to the side, at a mirror, where the entire room is reflected, and in the mirror image the status is still half finished, but what has been done, the upper body, the fine work, it's all been beautifully and expertly done, smoothed down, features that are refined and striking, radiating a sense of strength. And when you take a closer look at the painting, it gets harder to tell which is the real image and which is the reflection being seen in the mirror. *This is another piece set outside, and it looks like it's in a city park. The focus of the piece is center and a bit towards the bottom of the picture, and that's a park bench. In beautiful detail. The entire park is lovely, but the colors of everything are a little muted, like a hint of twilight lighting. Sitting in the middle of the park bench is Jack, looking tall and strong and warm and fantastically Jack, and sitting on one side is Jiri, basically, though her face is turned away and there's just enough about her to make her like a representation of Jiri without actually being Jiri, and her overall coloring leans more towards bronze and brass. Sitting on his other side is Bea's representation, and she's curled up and into him a little, head bowed, face hidden, as she reads a book, but she still feels entirely connected and part of their whole. Her colors are more towards cool and refreshing blues and greens. The Benni figure is behind the bench, standing behind Jack, leaning down to speak to him, hands on his shoulders, and there's a softness to him that's hard to describe. His hands are resting on Jack's shoulders and Jack's head is tilted back towards him slightly like he's listening. And Benni's colors are steely blues and grays and a rich green. Maxim is sitting on the arm of the bench next to Bea, feet planted on the bench, a book open on his knees but he's not really reading, he's just existing there with them quietly, and there's birds around him, on the bench at his feet, on his shoulders, along the back of the bench. He's rich green and brown and a soft lovely shade of orange in his overall coloring. Out of all of them Jack is the most vividly colored, the most rich, like he's sitting in full sunlight, but everywhere he's touching someone, there colors have become the same vivid full day full sunlight instead of the more twilight muting of the picture, and the vividness looks like it's slowly spreading across them, slowly infusing them entirely. The bench and the ground where he's sitting, where his feet are, are the same, and there's these pools of vibrancy with a hint of footprint in the center leading to the bench, and if you look back into the background of the picture you can see his path from the vibrancy and vivid mid day richness and color and warmth that's spreading, across a tree he touched, by the edge of the lake where he paused. Red, brown, rich orange color scheme for Jack